<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Smoke Screen by Elillierose</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636853">Smoke Screen</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/pseuds/Elillierose'>Elillierose</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Avatar: The Last Airbender</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Coughing, Fever, Fever Dreams, Friendship, Gen, Hurt/Comfort, Illness, Sick Zuko (Avatar), Sickfic, Vomiting, Whump, delirious, h/c, ill, sick</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>In-Progress</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-06-10</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-10-07</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-04 01:33:29</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Teen And Up Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>Graphic Depictions Of Violence</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>3</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>8,445</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/24636853</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elillierose/pseuds/Elillierose</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Zuko, still new to the gang, has a bit of trouble adjusting, and this especially shows with his trust in telling them when he's not feeling his best. Riddled with fever, the ex prince has no choice but to allow the others to help him, though some are less eager than others. Though, help becomes the only option as Zuko's health begins to be snuffed out.</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>124</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>838</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Collections:</b></td><td>avatar tingz</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Run of the Mill</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Hopping back on the ATLA train since forever. Rewatching it now since a friend had never seen it, and we're binge watching it. He's loving it so far. C: And this got me back on the Zuko hype, so you know I had to do it to my boi.</p><p>Beta read by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi">DragonRiderSayomi</a> (Also my plot consultant)</p><p>We aren't at this part in the show yet, so I'm no completely familiar with the locations and events, so excuse any inaccuracies. I'm remembering this stuff as we watch. And formatting will be a bit wonky since I basically wrote this on my phone during breaks at work. ;w;</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Zuko took a deep breath and eased it back out before swiping at the layer of moisture on his forehead. He straightened up just as Aang did, almost equally out of breath.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That was good," the firebender praised between breaths. "You still need to move a little sharper, but you're getting there." </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The avatar nodded along with the feedback, but appeared relatively pleased with himself. As he should have, there had been decent progress made in such a short amount of time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Again?" Aang asked, already going into a fighting stance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko's good eye twitched at the proposition and he hummed in thought. "I think that's enough for today," he finally answered. "We can resume sparring training tomorrow. Gonna call it a night for now." The former prince would never admit it, but their short match wore him out. He gazed down at the palms of his hands, squinting at the small tremor that pulsed through them. It was slight, but he was well aware that his flames were a couple degrees cooler than normal.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"But the sun's not even going down yet!" Aang protested, waving a hand at the fiery orb as if to prove his point.</span>
</p><p> </p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The firebender scowled at the interjection. "I can see that, thank you. Remember, it's smart to rise with the sun though, that means going to sleep </span>
  <span>early.</span>
  <span>"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong, Sparky?" Toph chimed in from her seat upon a crumbled pillar. "Get your butt handed to ya a little too hard there?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The teen shot an unseen piercing glare at the girl, but he said nothing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Instead, he chose to ignore the jab, despite it being partially true. "I'm going to bed," he declared, turning his back towards the others. He took a few steps and another, surprising voice called out to him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko, aren't you going to eat first? I'm almost done," Katara said, a slight annoyance to her tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He did look back to consider, only to shake his head with a soft, "Not that hungry tonight."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ex-prince strolled away, shivering a bit as he passed under shadow. He brushed off the hushed chatterings of the others, and if the soft rumbles through the ruins were anything to go by, Toph was having her go at training the avatar.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>As he turned a corner, Zuko sighed out a breath and leaned against cool stone. The moment he was out of eye sight and ear shot, it was as if his remaining energy drained out of the tips of his fingers. Looking down, there was a much more prominent shaking. Biting his lip, he balled his fists and thrust them down by his sides to continue walking.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Entering his own mercifully given quarters (a noticeable distance from the others, thanks to Katara) he slumped down on his pallet, aware of a dull throb developing just behind his eyes.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko pressed his palms against his temples, massaging lightly. He hummed as the pulsing ebbed away a bit under his touch.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>There was no denying the twinge of heat under his fingertips. A twinge that he shoved to the back of his mind. He had just finished a training session - a firebending training session - with Aang, so of course he was bound to be a little on the hot side. It happened. Pushing some stray hairs from his face, Zuko lied to his side, not bothering to move the covers. He squinted against the sun peeking through the cracks and tossed to his other side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was unaware of how exhausted he was until his head settled and his adrenaline from his daily sparring had time to subside. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>That's all it really was, exhaustion. He barely had a chance to slow down and breathe. This was probably the first time in years he could sleep without the constant fear of being found out or pursued by his own nation. The uncertainty was definitely still present deep down, but it had since taken a backseat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>At least he was able to find some resemblance of relaxation since joining the other side. He closed his eyes, allowing the silence to creep in. It was odd, the quiet, and would take some getting used to.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It was hard to tell just how comfortable he was until his eyelids started to grow increasingly heavy. Before he knew it, he was on the path to sleep; the border between lucidity and unconsciousness blurred.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He thought he only closed his eyes for a few moments. Ten minutes at the most. But reopening them instantly debunked that theory when it was pitch black. He had to blink a couple times to make sure he was seeing right. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko shifted with a groan as the movement jostled his now stabbing head. Every heartbeat sent a spike straight through his temples. He squeezed his eyes back shut, trying to will the dull ache to retreat back to whatever depths it had come from. Of anything, trying to force it into submission only made it fight back tenfold.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Curling in tighter on himself also did nothing to appease the discomfort. And shoving against it made the dry itch in his throat all the more prominent.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat in an attempt to lodge the sandy sensation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>What a mistake that was.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>It took no time for that simple action to jump straight into a fit of coughing, one that had his chest burning from the strength behind each hack.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Water, he needed water. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko practically peeled himself from his pallet, just realizing how sticky his skin was from drying sweat. It was repulsive, the way his clothes kissed every inch of flesh they came into contact with. Much like it was with his body and the cover.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He only managed to get into a sitting position before he had to pause for breath. Every exhale raked out of his throat until he had time to calm it. At least all those breathing techniques came in handy in moments like these.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>In…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Out…</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He kept counting his breaths until they were coming in easy and slow. The slight tickling it caused in his chest was easy enough to ignore for the time being.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Ok, now for the task at hand: water. Something his mouth reminded him it desperately needed when he swallowed with some difficulty. And he needed to do it while his body was allowing him some sort of reprieve. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko struggled to his feet, finding his balance after a few seconds. The first couple steps were a bit stumbly, but he was quick to find his walk. His feet moved sluggishly from time to time, but to the outside, it appeared casual enough, if not a little on the heavy footed side.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The firebender made it halfway down the corridor, which stretched on longer than he remembered, when he had to catch the wall as another wave of coughing tickled his lungs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Over his delayed breaths, choking down the pestering coughs, he made out the light pattering of steps off behind him. They were light and methodical, only able to belong to one person.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Need something?" Zuko asked as steadily as he could through raspy exhales.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The steps continued for a few feet and stopped right behind the teen. "I was about to ask you the same thing," Toph replied, sounding way closer than the firebender had anticipated.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Just getting a drink." He cringed at the tightness of his tone. "Sorry if I woke you."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The young earthbender folded her arms and tilted her head at that answer. "I was never asleep. Was kinda hard to sleep when every two minutes all I could feel was </span>
  <span>your</span>
  <span> pulse freaking out. Then here you are, walking by, filling the ground with your clumsy breathing."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko huffed out slowly, barely veiling his raspiness now. "Didn't realize I was so loud."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Are you kidding, it's about all I could hear during training."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The firebender's eye widened, "You could, </span>
  <span>feel</span>
  <span> all that?" If his face didn't already feel slightly flushed, it sure did after that revelation.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She let out an exaggerated laugh. "Yeah, but I wasn't about to call you out in front of everyone. Not at that moment, anyway."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Right," Zuko muttered, turning back to keep walking, starting to use the wall for the occasional support.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You know, all you have to do is ask, I could bring some water. Or you could have just told us you were sick, and avoided this midnight strolling and sneaking." She followed behind with a spring in her step, hands folded behind her head.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko grumbled something incoherently, and pushed himself to quicken his pace.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What was that, Sparky? I couldn't quite hear you over your fast heartbeat."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I said I'm fine!" he snapped. "I don't need the help, but thanks anyway. ...And I'm </span>
  <span>not</span>
  <span> sick. Just tired from all the running around."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Toph smirked, but let herself fall a few paces back. "Sure, sure."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His body chose that perfect moment to let him trip over a crack in the floor, thrusting him against a jutting pillar that Toph no doubt supplied to catch him. He leaned against it with all his weight after it slammed into his chest. This caused another bout of coughs, ones he failed to hold back.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I guess those are just sleepy coughs," Toph half joked. Zuko wanted to glare, and would have if he could compose himself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I had the literal air knocked out of me," he wheezed, pushing himself away with trembling arms.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh huh."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He scowled, swiping the back of his hand over his brow, even more coated in sweat than just a few minutes prior.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Is that why you're shaking so much? Or why even from here I can feel how high your temperature is? You may be able to hide stuff from twinkletoes and company, but not me."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For once, the former prince had nothing to say. Like he had given up searching for excuses. That or ran out of the mental strength to conjure them up. Along with that, he slumped against the pillar, sliding down until he was seated on the ground, still propped against the structure.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Want me to get you some water now?" Toph asked, hands on her hips and awfully proud of herself.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"If you don't mind," Zuko muttered.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He fully leaned back as the younger girl passed by without a following word. All of his focus was directed towards just breathing evenly. A simple task that took far too much concentration than he cared for.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko closed his eyes for only a second, but when he reopened them, he jolted when he caught a faceful of the earthbender crouching less than a foot away. A cup of water clutched gently in her hands.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Try not t-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The water was snatched from her hold, and he chugged it down in just a couple gulps.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Nevermind."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The ceramic was nearly dropped, hitting the floor with an echoing clatter. Zuko took some time to relish in the momentary ease it brought him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Thanks," he sighed.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sure thing, Sparky!" She clapped the older teen on the shoulder, eyes widening as she lifted it back. For a second her hand hovered, floating an inch closer to the other bender's face. "Wow, you're actually on fire."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hastily swatted at her hand. "Yeah, I'm a </span>
  <span>fire</span>
  <span> bender. We're naturally warmer, alright?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're lying."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His brow scrunched tighter. "I'm not lying," he growled. "Not completely," he added, softer. He glanced at her skeptical features. "Alright, we might not run </span>
  <span>that</span>
  <span> much hotter, but we do." The only change in her face was a single brow raising. "What do you know anyway?! Maybe you're feeling things wrong."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I didn't say anything, but you're getting rather defensive."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"No, I'm just explaining why...nevermind, it doesn't matter either way."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Toph's expression lightened and she rolled back on her heels. "Calm down, this isn't an interrogation. But if you're sick, you're sick, no need to lie about it."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko looked away. "I'm going back to bed, I have to get up early."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You're allowed a sick day, ya know. Aang still has to practice his other bending."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The firebender paid her little mind as he hefted himself up with a light groan. "No, I'm not. We don't have the luxury of time." He made it clear that was that. There was no more discussion to be had on the topic. "Aang already has a better grasp on the others. Fire is the element he's weakest in right now."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko stumbled a bit with his first few steps, thankful the girl didn't interfere to lend a hand this time. Not that he was honestly in any position to refuse assistance.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Good night… I guess."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The firebender raised a hand in response before realizing his mistake and muttering a soft 'night' instead.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Toph remained crouched, listening to each sluggish step and labored breath until he eventually settled some distance away.</span>
</p><p> </p>
<hr/><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang swung his legs, heels tapping the pillar he was seated on. He watched, as patiently as he was able, the sun peeked into their temporary abode. One ray at a time, their surroundings were filled with light.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>And still no Zuko.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The avatar pressed his lips together and glanced around. All the others were around. Katara and Toph busied themselves with breakfast while Sokka was off in his corner practicing who knew what. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Where is he?!" Aang blurted, hopping to his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katara cut her eyes at the boy, "Maybe he's teaching you patience." She half shrugged, showing her limited care on the matter.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The earthbender slowed her stirring and bowed her head. She could feel everyone around her, all aside from one. "Maybe someone should go get him," she suggested nonchalantly. At least she hoped there was no concern seeping through. Which it shouldn't have because there was none. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"He's a big boy, Toph, I think he can manage by himself." Katara stirred harder. "Besides, if he really </span>
  <span>wants</span>
  <span> to help us, he'll be here soon."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Toph raised her head, perking up. "He's here," she announced. Not a second later, Zuko stepped out of the shadows and into the clearing. Toph narrowed her eyes, but didn't speak about the increase in his pulse, nor the constant and subtle tremble that wracked down his legs.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"It's time to get started," he cut right to the chase. It was impressive, really, his ability to hide his obvious ailing.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Took you long enough. Get your beauty sleep?" the waterbender shot, pointing her spoon towards him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko thoroughly ignored her and approached his student. He stood before Aang and assumed his starting stance. The avatar appeared hesitant at the teen's eagerness, but he followed suit. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Same as yesterday?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aang nodded, and for once, he made the first move. The first few strikes were fast and strong, more so than the day before. Or to Zuko they were superior to last time. So much so that he narrowly avoided the first two. The third he was more prepared for.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>During their morning spar, Toph listened in closely, paying more attention to their match than her own task. Not that it mattered, Katara was doing all the work. She was sure every time Zuko shifted, his movements were slowing. His breathing was growing more erratic by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Aang fired a couple more shots and Toph's eyes widened. She acted before she could think, but there was no chance of him evading this time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katara even whipped her head in the direction of the explosion as fire struck a wall of stone, separating Zuko and Aang.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What're you doing?" the ex prince breathlessly demanded.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Toph blinked, sensing the panic in his tone.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Uh…" she hummed. "Breakfast is ready?" she offered after sniffing the air.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sweet, I'm starving!" Sokka called from his designated corner. The rest followed his lead, each getting their bowl of some porridge concoction. All aside from Zuko, who stood there, good eye gazing at the stone wall that still stood tall to his right.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I'll eat later," he muttered, looking right at the scorched scar upon the rock. That was too close to being him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He shuddered at the thought. Or he told himself it was from the thought. Zuko pressed a palm against his forehead, thinking about it proved to be too much strain on his muddled mind.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>For the first time, it was Katara that raised a suspicious brow.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"You sure?" She asked, eyeing the teen up and down. "You didn't have anything last night.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko hesitated. "I ate later."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Before Toph could stop herself, "That's a lie."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She instantly flinched at the glare set upon her, like she had betrayed the guy. "I'm just not hungry, alright?" His tone sharpened. "Or is that a crime now?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Geez, just trying to be friendly."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Well, it isn't necessary," Zuko said softly. He pressed a palm against the slab just as the corners of his vision blurred. Desperately, he blinked.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Guy-" Toph tried to interject.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"I don't know why I bothered," the waterbender ranted on. "Still the spoiled prince you were from day one. Guess you can't sit with a bunch of peasants like u-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Guys!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"What?!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko had all of his weight leaned into the wall at that point, and not once did he try to argue with the girl. It was clear to Toph all his energy was likely poured into staying on his feet. Energy that was slipping through his fingers by the second.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Someone needs to grab him," Toph warned. Perhaps a moment too late as Zuko wavered on his feet.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Definitely not enough time for anyone to run over and catch him. However, Aamg was quick enough to swirl a ball of air over to keep his head from striking the ground.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"That was close," the avatar sighed, easing Zuko's head down.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Both Katara and Sokka could only stare blankly for the first few moments before realization sank in. Katara was the first to move, all anger seemingly fleeting her features.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko?" She crouched next to his prone form and placed a hand on his cheek to turn his head to face her. She almost recoiled at the heat soaking into her palm. "He's burning up," she announced.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Normally, I'd state the irony, but-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sokka," his sister warned.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She turned back to Zuko, taking in his appearance for the first time. How much his scar stood out against pallid skin. How did they not notice?</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Why didn't he say something?" Katara wondered aloud.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Toph folded her arms. "I dunno, Sugar Queen, maybe because you always yell at him. Probably why he didn't say anything last night either." She caught herself a moment too late.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"So you knew?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The girl shrugged. "I mean...kinda. He wasn't exactly subtle about it with how loud he was. Besides, it wasn't my business to tell."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katara could only shake her head and bring her attention back to the firebender. She patted his face, eliciting a low groan from the teen.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko?" </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>His good eye cracked open to seek the source of his calling, landing on Katara's blurry face. Hers and everyone else's crowded behind her. Before anything else, a rush of humiliation swirled through him.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Get away from me!" he cried out, swinging an arm. It was even more embarrassing the limb was so easily caught by the girl. He tried to pull it away, but it was like having it stuck between boulders. "Let go!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko, calm dow-"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>She was interrupted by a fit of coughing, one that forced him onto his side. As the hacking grew in intensity, the others took a single step back. Not out of fear of contagion, but out of fear from the puffs of fire forming with each cough.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>One twist of his head in an attempt to ease his chest's constricting and his collar sparked with a small flame.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katara reacted instantly, grabbing and snaking a stream of water from the fountain to douse the small fire before it could grow. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>A steady flow of smoke continued passed the bender's lips as he calmed himself. The whole ordeal left him drained to the point where he didn't even bother trying to get up anymore.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Ok…" Katara said once the panic had died, "we need to get you back to bed. Think you can walk?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded once, face shimmering with a fresh veil of sweat. He still didn't make a move, though. If anything, more of the tension left his muscles. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sokka, can you lend a hand?"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"And get caught on fire?!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sokka!"</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He let out an audible groan. "Alright, fiiine." He strolled over with caution. "Alright, now, no accidental bending, ya hear?" Zuko either wasn't listening, or didn't care enough to give a response.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Sokka hefted the other boy up, pulling one arm over his shoulder. He cringed at the warmth. "No wonder he's breathing fire," Sokka muttered, his own skin starting to prickle from the heat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko's head flopped to the side to rest on the other's shoulder. If his skin was hot, then his breath was an inferno. He let out a single cough, causing Sokka to jump in anticipation. Luckily no flames were procured.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Come on…" Sokka started their walk slow, despite the fact that he was doing all the work. The going was slow, and it didn't help that they had to stop more than once so Zuko could catch his breath. Or catch it as much as he was able.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The third time they had to stop, the firebender all but dragged Sokka to a halt. The sudden way he tugged down almost had them both on the ground. Afraid it was another fainting spell, they tried to catch him again. But his eyes were wide and he pushed through them with surprising strength.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko fell to his hands and knees a few feet away, right next to the wall of the corridor where coughing resumed. Coughing quickly transitioned into hacking, and soon his shoulders heaved with every convulsion.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He gasped for air between retches. Though, from the looks of it, nothing was coming up. It was nothing more than pitiful dry-heaving.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Grab him," Toph broke the silence.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, Sokka did so, grabbing the bender's arm the moment his body slacked. "Easy there, spicy breath."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Zuko leaned into the other without complaint, allowing himself to practically be carried the rest of the way. Fortunately not that much farther. </span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He was pulled back onto his pallet, only this time his cover was pulled to drape over him. He didn't fight it, didn't fight the extra pillow that was forced behind his head to help prop him up. Nor the rim of a bowl that encouraged his lips to part.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The water was cold, nearly choking him. But the relief it offered was worth it. Somehow, it seemed to effortlessly ease the ache in his throat.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Try and get some sleep."</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>The voice was warped, but he knew it was that water tribe girl. Why was she helping him? She </span>
  <span>hated</span>
  <span> him. Not that he could blame her. Oh yeah, Aang did need a firebending teacher, and they had limited options. He needed to get over whatever this was quickly if he wanted to help the avatar in time.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Sorry…" he rasped, pressing his head deeper into the pillows.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>Katara paused, damp rag hovering just over Zuko's forehead. "For what?" she inquired, draping the cloth over his brow. He sighed as some of the overbearing heat seeped into the cloth.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>He cleared his throat before the itch could turn into another fit. "Being rendered useless by some pathetic cold." Katara actually had to fight a cringe at the bitter undertone of his comment.</span>
</p><p>
  
</p><p>
  <span>"Zuko…" She trailed off, and for a moment, he thought that was the end of it. But as he closed his eyes, she added more. "I appreciate you helping us. Really. You've already been incredibly useful. And another thing. Don't sell yourself so short to think it just takes a cold to do you in." Her brow lowered as she spoke. "This isn't just some run of the mill cold. Your fever is far too high to just be some cold."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He averted his gaze. "If you say so." He huffed out a breath and licked cracked lips. Fighting sleep was proving to be a losing battle. As if this illness was determined to pull him under with its scorching claws. Every breath helped it dig deeper into his lungs until exhaustion won over.</span>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. More Than Meets the Eye</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>First, I wanna say, thank you so much for all the supportive feedback on the first chapter! And sorry this took so long, but this virus has both me and my beta working like crazy, so free time is more scarce than usual. lol Anyway, I shall be continuing this, and hope it won't take as long for the next chapter.</p><p>This one is a little shorter, but I felt that was a good place to cut it off in preparation for the next part~</p><p>Beta read by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi">DragonRiderSayomi</a> (Also my plot consultant)</p><p>Again, apologize for the formatting, but I write this on my phone during my breaks at work. ;w; And I'm not sure how to indent and all that on mobile Google Docs.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><span>Katara was still sitting next to Zuko well into the afternoon hours, replacing the damp cloth everytime it lost its chill.</span> <span>It got to the point where he hardly reacted to her touch. There was the occasional muttering or weak effort to push her hand away, but those were rare and far between.</span></p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was no denying it, she wasn't fond of the guy. Tolerating him was the best their relationship could be described. But somehow, despite her resentment, seeing him so defeated was almost too hard to look at.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Letting out a sigh, she slipped her hand under Zuko's bangs and chewed on her lip when her palm met overwhelming heat. She was so out of her element here. </span>
  <span>He was burning up, but was his fever that high? Or did it just feel hotter due to his nature as a firebender?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Lost in thought, the waterbender almost snatched her hand back when Zuko leaned into it. Although it shouldn't have been too surprising, as her hand was surely a welcome relief.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Still alive?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That time she did flinch, snapping her head around to face Toph.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The young earthbender took that as her cue to enter, choosing to prop herself against the far wall. For a moment she was silent, a silence that grew thick. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Whoa," she whispered. "He's not doing so hot...so good."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is it that obvious?" Katara's tone lacked it's usual bite.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph nodded anyway. "His pulse is fainter and less even. And his breath is as clumsy as ever." Somehow, she managed to retain her personal level of apathy. But Katara saw that slight scowl clear as day.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The waterbender turned back to Zuko as he panted with the occasional puff of smoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I have to admit something." She paused for a long moment. "I have no idea what I'm doing. I don't know how to fix this. This isn't like healing a physical injury. I can't see this." She bowed her head, hands crunching the fabric at her knees. "Even examining him over and over, I can't find a source. I don't get it. I don't get what's wrong."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop being so dramatic, Sugar Queen." Toph plopped down next to her, face set straight forward. "He just caught a bug or something. It's not the end of the world." She finished with a shrug.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>They both turned to the firebender when he let out a soft groan, trying to bury his face in his pillow. Katara was quick to turn his head back, preventing his breathing from being further strained. He cracked an eye open at the contact, but his stare was fogged over with thick delirium.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko?" Katara nearly whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The ex-prince's vision cleared the smallest amount, like he could see her basic shape. There was no recognition setting in, though.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Unc'l?" he rasped.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara furrowed her brow and touched the back of her hand to his forehead. She hummed to herself; a distraught sound as she reeled her hand back. There was a need to glance for burns on her skin. How was it possible for anyone to be </span>
  <em>
    <span>that</span>
  </em>
  <span> hot? And how were the covers </span>
  <em>
    <span>not</span>
  </em>
  <span> on fire?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"He needs help," the waterbender concluded, voice flat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She went to stand and barely moved an inch before one trembling hand weakly gripped her wrist.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"No…" There was more clarity in Zuko's eyes than there had been since he'd first fainted. "Don't go."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His fingers slipped off as he slowly slipped out of lucidity again. Somehow, he managed to stay conscious. Zuko's gaze drifted away from Katara, like he was beginning to lose sight of her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko, you need </span>
  <em>
    <span>medicine,</span>
  </em>
  <span>" she tried to reason. What little reason you could use with someone so ill. "We need to get you to someone who can help you."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Looking past the girl, the ex-prince shook his head with sluggish movements. He opened his mouth to protest for the second time, but whatever he planned on voicing got lodged in his throat and his hand flew to cradle his neck as the hacking began.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Without hesitation, they both turned Zuko onto his side before choking on vomit could become a risk. He dry-heaved for a few seconds, followed by a couple dribbles of water. Likely the only thing he had in his stomach.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Once the liquid was sputtered onto the floor, he could do nothing but continue to dry-heave until he was gasping for breath.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Katara…" Toph's voice was so quiet, it was almost lost under Zuko's ragged breathing.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is i-" she started to question, stopping herself with a gasp. Zuko shifted, revealing the floor on the other side. Her eyes landed on the stark specks of red decorating the stone. "What…"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"His pulse is way too fast." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko!" Katara urged, tapping the teen's cheek with a bit more intensity than she likely should have. But panic was setting in at the sight of blood. "Zuko, can you hear me? Come on."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was a struggle, but his breathing calmed enough for her to get his attention on her. It was bleary, though thankfully steady on her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"It'burns," he whimpered, hand curling at his chest. His breaths quickened, more of the smoke streaming through his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara's hands hovered. This was definitely out of her skill range. "W-What burns? Where?" she stammered, scanning his trembling form before landing on his clutched chest. She clumsily pulled the silk back, dropping it immediately with a gasp.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well?" Toph asked, voice pitched.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I... I…" the waterbender stuttered, shaking her head. "I don't know. I've never seen anything like this before." With a deep breath, she lifted the cloth again, taking a second, longer look. A few black specs appeared splattered over his skin...like an ashen rash. His chest continued to heave with each raspy breath. "We really need to get him to a doctor."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Again, Zuko muttered his feeble protest. "Can't...everyone will...recognize." As if to prove his point, he weakly tapped the edge of his scar. "Traitor," he whispered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What does that even mean?" Katara sighed, brow furrowed. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The firebender didn't reply, just like that, his awareness slipped back into obscurity. More nonsensical ramblings. Disjointed words. The word 'burn' stuck out the most. That and pained begging.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Taking a deep breath, she replaced the damp cloth over his forehead, noting how steam now rose from the contact.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"We should probably tell Aang there won't be any firebending lessons anytime soon," Toph said. Katara only nodded as she rose to her feet.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I should probably be the one to tell him. No offense, but you're not the best with bad news," she attempted with a light tone. Her humor fell just short. "Keep an eye on him for me, and call me if you need me. I'll be right back though."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph raised a hand with a small wave. As soon as Katara was gone, the younger girl took her seat next to Zuko. Even from a foot away, the heat wafting off was overwhelming. She was almost sweating from it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>This was literally the thing she was worst at - bedside manners. Was she just supposed to sit there and listen to him? Was she supposed to try and talk to him? If so, what should she say? It wasn't like they were able to have a coherent conversation.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She wiggled her toes against the floor, counting the pulses that echoed through. The more she focused on it, the more still she became. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>What was that?</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was coming from Zuko, but it wasn't his breathing. And she could hear nothing, just </span>
  <em>
    <span>feel</span>
  </em>
  <span> that slight hum through the stone. Like a deep buzz radiating from the teen.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her jaw clenched. Perhaps it was just her imagination. Or it was coming from below him. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph fell from her thoughts due to yet another coughing episode. Almost on autopilot, she placed her hands on his shoulder and turned him to his side. She flinched with every droplet that splattered on the floor. Small drops, but they were deafening between his coughs.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Slowly, the hacking eased back into the now normal ragged panting. Every exhale sounded rough, like they had to be forced through sand. So dry.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Biting her lip, Toph scooped up the cup of water. Only half of it was gone, it was all they could get him to drink. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Alright, you need to drink some water. And I don't care if you want to or not." That being said, the earthbender used her free hand to prop Zuko against the wall. It was a struggle when he leaned against the limb like dead weight, but with some effort, she managed.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The edge of the cup touched his lip, causing him to instantly turn his head away with a groan.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, you stubborn idiot. Do you want to shrivel from dehydration? Or do I need to get Katara to 'help'?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Something in him flipped at that name being mentioned because with some reluctance, he allowed a very small amount to be poured past his lips. His whole face scrunched distastefully as he swallowed, nearly gagging on it. He only took a sip and a half, definitely not enough for Toph's comfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>With the way sweat was rolling down his face, there was no way that was anywhere near enough.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The earthbender pressed the cup to his mouth again, giving him no other choice than sip a bit more. Just like the first time, he was close to spewing it right back out. Zuko swallowed hard, hand gripping his throat with the strain of it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As satisfied as she was going to be, Toph set the water aside with a small sigh. "Guess it's better than nothing," she muttered.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Th'nks."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The broken word caught her so off guard, she stiffened. She felt him settle more against the wall, could sense each stringy thrum of his heart through the stone. His even less steady breathing indicated he was still awake.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So, uh, how're ya feelin,?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>At first she only got a gravelly hum. The sound alone made her inwardly cringe. She then outwardly cringed when he spoke. "Not t'bad." His words were windy, like speaking louder would cause him to hack up a lung. Though, to be honest, that was beginning to seem very likely.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Liar," she replied, drawing her legs up to fold her arms over her knees. "You're not as good at that as Azula is."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>There was a very uncomfortably choking noise. She jerked with a start the moment it sunk in. Was that supposed to be a laugh? She </span>
  <em>
    <span>almost</span>
  </em>
  <span> felt bad for the guy. "I know. Was n'ver good at't."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko took a very slow breath, one that shuddered all the way to his lungs. The stone vibrated with the discomfort it brought on. He could only hold it there for a second and it forced him to exhale with a soft splutter. Toph felt a shift and heard a sharp hiss.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's wrong!?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The firebender released a tight whimper. "Chest," he wjeezed. As if on cue, Toph reached out, hand easily locating his clutched over the mentioned area. She had to use her other to pry his fingers out of her way. Once she had his chest uncovered, she placed her palm against it.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I may not be able to heal like Katara, but at least like this I might be able to sense things easier," she offered. She felt Zuko nod at the gesture as he did his best to relax.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She pressed with as much pressure as she dared against his near steaming skin. The first thing she noticed was the sandy texture, likely from the rash Katara mentioned. And she was right, at least, the battle his lungs were fighting in were as clear as ever. Every breath rattled through them and up her arm. That's not what bothered her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph closed her eyes and concentrated deeper, and the concern must have been too obvious on her face because Zuko's heart skipped a couple times. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Something's in your lungs," she said quietly. "Like it's blocking air."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As soon as the words left her mouth, Zuko started coughing again - no, choking. Toph yanked her hand back just as he lurched forward on his hands and knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Katara!"</span>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>As always, feel free to let me know what you thought! Any feedback is welcomed, and I have possible ideas for a future fic. C:</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Confrontation</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Thank ya'll so much for your patience and understanding. I mentioned work was crazy, we had our deli manager and cake decorator quit, so they've been having me, a cashier, make cakes almost everyday. Literally ended this 2 week pay period with 101 hours. Worked 13 days in a row. XD I'm basically working 3 different jobs in the same store. Anyway, onto the point, finally got this chapter done, and will be able to wrap this up in the next. </p><p>Beta read by: <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/users/DragonRiderSayomi/pseuds/DragonRiderSayomi">DragonRiderSayomi</a></p><p>My Tumblr: <a href="http://elillierose.tumblr.com/">Tumblr</a></p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <span>Katara paused with her heel on the ground. Toph's cry swirled around her and continued down the hall. There was no chance the others hadn't heard it as well. She was already running before she could get the chance to hear if anyone was following behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Toph wha-?!" The waterbender reeled back as she rounded the corner, one hand raised to cover her mouth. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Swallowing her unease, Katara slowly made her way forward, vaguely aware of the light gasps echoing behind her.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Zuko?" she whispered, reaching a hand to rest on one trembling shoulder. He faced away from her, hunched down on his hands and knees, but that didn't hide the blackened grime splattered on the floor. It was like…</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Her throat tightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It was like burned charcoal mixed with bile. As she stared, the ailing firebender's breath rattled next to her ear.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What happened?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph shook her head, unseating eyes staring at the scene. "I-I don't know. I felt something… moving around in his lungs. Then…" She waved a hand forward. "... that happened."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"W-What's wrong with him?" Aang's voice was so thin, so unlike his usual carefree self, Katara wondered for a second if it were him who spoke.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She didn't look away from Zuko's trembling form and kept her hand firmly on his upper back. Like moving it would topple him over. "I have no idea," she admitted. "I-I can't sense anything when I scan over him. I can't pinpoint </span>
  <em>
    <span>anything</span>
  </em>
  <span>." She finally turned her head just enough to look to the avatar. "I don't think I can help him."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Despite her clear disdain for the ex- prince, her tone revealed no delight in sharing that news with the others.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Come on, Katara, now's not the time for joking," Sokka half chuckled. "Can't you just bend that black goo right out with that wavy arm thing you do?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang stepped closer, fully intending to kneel next to Katara. But he paused midstep, eyes locking onto Zuko's back. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait…" he muttered, stepping closer to the firebender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What is it?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He couldn't discern who asked the question, but he replied just the same. "I see something. It's faint, but it's getting clearer." He stepped forward again and rounded to the other side of Zuko. "There's something twisted around him." Despite the situation, his words trailed with pity. But not pity for Zuko.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is this some weird avatar thing?" Sokka asked, folding his arms.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang shrugged. "I'm not sure. But there's definitely an aura here that isn't his. And whatever it is, it's strong enough I can see it in this world."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Is that what I'm feeling then?" Toph asked, reminding the others she was still there. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang hummed a quiet confirmation. "Yeah, I think so." He lifted Zuko's head enough to look into his eyes. "I think a spirit attached to him. And it doesn't seem to be happy about it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"So what, you jump into the spirit world and rip it away?" Sokka asked, raising his hands.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang couldn't help an amused smile. "Not exactly, but you might be on the right track." His attention shifted from Sokka back to Zuko. "I need to at least try to talk to it." He nodded for the other two to get closer. "I need you two to keep him calm. I don't think he's going to like this very much."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The siblings shared a concerned glance with one another, but they didn't question it. Together, they eased Zuko onto his back, who whined with the change in position.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Be careful, Aang," Katara said as the avatar took his seat across from them.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He nodded and took a deep breath. Closing his eyes, he slowly breathed out, willing his whole body to relax. It took a few minutes of concentration, but soon enough, he felt his physical shackles fall away. Opening his eyes, Aang stared forward at the black mass that engulfed the firebender.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Who are you?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The figure didn't speak, the smoky appearance warped and twisted until it started to take shape. A face soon developed and stared back at the avatar. The only thing the latter focused on was the hurt in its dull gaze.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It looked down at Zuko and that hurt lit into something of pure vengeance. Not a second later and the older teen gasped, face contorting into that of discomfort.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What are you doing?!" Aang jumped to his feet, right hand stretched towards the apparition.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>It paused at his voice and looked to the boy. A single wispy word flowed off its tongue. "Destroyed."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang blinked a couple times. "Destroyed? What's destroyed?" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The mass turned again to Zuko, morphing back into its previous blob appearance. "Home, destroyed," it said as it started to phase back into Zuko's body. At the same time, the ex-prince squirmed, both hands reached for his throat. He coughed, and Aang could do nothing but watch as more of that black gunk trickled from the corner of his mouth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Stop!" </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Right on cue, Zuko settled and the spirit reformed above him. It watched Aang - curious. </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>That was a start, he supposed. He could at least try to hold its attention. "Your home was destroyed, right?" A low murmur. He assumed that was a yes, then. "Was it burned...by the fire nation?" Once more, he seemed to hit the mark as the smoke curled over Zuko's chest. "Did he do it?" They did encounter one another often, so it wouldn't have been that far of a stretch to think there was the occasional environmental casualty.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang lowered his head. "I-I'm sure it was an accident. He's not that bad of a guy. I doubt he would have done any of that on purpose." </span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His eyes fell with the lack of certainty in his voice. The spirit must have caught onto the doubt as well for it hollowed out, enlarging itself. Another gasp from Zuko before he plunged into coughing fit. Each hack sprinkled embers from his throat. Specks of ash crumbled to the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang watched in horror as the others turned him to his side while his whole body shook with the effort to dispel the foreign substance. He fought to draw in a deep breath, every attempt was met with more violent retching.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Wait!" the avatar called out. This time, the form was a bit more reluctant to release its hold. "Please, just listen to me. I want to help you." It slowly raised up, allowing Zuko to finally gasp in some air.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Look, I know you're angry. Trust me, I've been there. But vengeance won't help you. It's not going to fill your heart with that loss." He risked a step closer. The mass watched the movement with caution, but didn't shrink away.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Can you show me where?"</span>
</p><p>
  <span>-----</span>
</p><p>
  <span>Katara's healer instincts were the only thing driving her as she stroked damp strands of hair from Zuko's forehead. Each brush had him pressing harder against her palm.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aang's taking care of it," she assured, cutting her eyes over to the avatar's stiffened form. The steady rise and fall of his chest was the only sign he was still alive.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>As if he had heard the promise, Zuko let out a slightly more coherent moan, turning in Katara's hands. She tensed as he buried his head into her lap, like he was trying to hide from whatever was wracking his body. He gripped at the blue fabric, already pale knuckles whitening more.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Just hang in there…" she whispered and rested her hand on the top of his head.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Even through the thick material, she could feel his heated breaths. She hated that her mind wandered there, but a piece of her worried about him burning her. With the way he struggled to control any bending, it was a reasonable concern, she thought. And yet, seeing the pained expression he bore, she shoved those thoughts out of her mind.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Every breath was gaspes in and streamed out between clenched teeth.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Sokka, can you get some clean water?" she asked, keeping her eyes on her charge. Katara pushed some more hair back, furrowing her brows at how stick it was with sweat.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What's taking twinkle toes so long?" Toph finally stepped away from her place at the wall, moving to stand behind the waterbender instead. Katara assumed to get a better 'look' at what was going on. She heard the girl hum from behind. "Well, his pulse calmed down. That's a good thing, right?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara cupped Zuko's forehead. "Yeah, but he's still running a pretty high fever. If it's as Aang says, and this is a spiritual attachment, I don't think it's something his body can burn out like a typical illness."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Doing itself more harm than good," Toph summarized. "This is Zuko, seems about right."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara uttered a small apology as she turned Zuko's head to face up at her. His eyes were still screwed shut, and the occasional twitch told he wasn't quite asleep. That or it was a restless one. The debate was settled when he muttered her name. It was slurred, and it took her a moment to realize he was even speaking.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What was that?" She leaned down, until her ear was passing just over his lips.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>His breath hitched and he tensed against her. "K'tara." He swallowed hard, nearly gagging. "I c'n feel't." He let out a low whine and forced one eye open to stare blearily up at her. "It's angry." What was that pitch in his tone? It was heightened.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"What do you mean you can 'feel it'?" She asked, placing one hand on his shoulder to help him stay turned to his side.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko winced, gripping his chest with a shaking hand. "Like being branded from th'inside." He inhaled sharply, fingernails digging into his skin. "Like ev're breath feeds it." There was a faint glimmer in his one visible eye.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't worry, Aang's going to take care of it. He's working in it now," she promised. She cast her gaze to the avatar's body. '</span>
  <em>
    <span>Come on, Aang.'</span>
  </em>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Zuko nodded against her, fingers relaxing as the last bout of agony subsided.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Got the water," Sokka announced, bounding over with the bowl. Katara nodded her thanks as he placed it down beside her. She motioned for her brother to take over for her, her hands were needed for this part.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>He spared any snarky remark and did as requested, taking her place and keeping any smart comments to himself as the firebender clung desperately to him.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Water streamed from the dish and swirled over Zuko's chest and forehead before glowing with a gentle chill. His reaction was instant. Some of the tightness melted from his features and he relaxed more against Sokka.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>She continued this process, keeping the water flowing from one part of his body to another. She moved the liquid before any spot could become too cold. At least Zuko seemed appreciative of the efforts. That or Aang was making some sort of progress.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>When his breathing evened out, Katara returned the water to the bowl with a sigh and lowered herself to her knees.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Don't overexert yourself," Sokka warned.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"I'm fine," Katara assured. "Minor bending like that doesn't use too much energy." She tucked some hair behind her ear and switched the attention back to Zuko. "Is he asleep?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Sokka stared down for a moment. "Looks like it."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Together, they repositioned the firebender onto his back and stepped back to allow him to rest. There was no telling how long he'd get to sleep peacefully. Both stayed close enough should they need to intervene though. And Toph remained behind, paying close attention to any shifts. Her head jolted up as something else murmured through the floor.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Aang, you're finally back."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>The other two swirled their heads in the avatar's direction. His eyes were narrowed as he adjusted to his return. He rubbed the heel of his hand against his forehead.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Well?" Sokka pressed, nearly face to face with the kid.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang carefully pushed the other's face back a couple inches. "Well…" he started, hunching his back, "definitely a spirit attached." He averted his gaze, finding a pebble on the ground to hold his focus.</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"And?" Sokka waved a hand. "What else?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang's eyes drifted to Zuko. "Well, it's not happy. Apparently it's home was incinerated by the fire nation, and it seems convinced it was Zuko. Or at least he was involved with it." He got to his feet and strolled closer to the ex-prince. "We have to go. Go back to its home to make amends."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara cast a concerned glance back at Zuko, "All of us?" She turned back to Aang. "I don't think traveling is the best thing for him right now."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang offered a gentle smile. "Don't worry, I think I convinced it to wait there for us."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Toph crouched, curling her toes. "I think he's right. I don't feel its vibrations anymore."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"If we don't go, it's not going to go away permanently. It will come back and I don't think I'll be able to convince it to give us another chance." He kneeled next to Zuko. "Besides, it's best he makes the amends. If it comes from anyone else, it's meaningless."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Katara let out a deep sigh. "Can it at least wait until he wakes up and we can get him to eat and drink something before heading off?"</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>Aang nodded, "Yeah. It's getting a little late to go anyway. We can wait until morning. That will give us time to get there before night tomorrow. That's the latest we can go, I don't think any more time can be spared before it gives up waiting."</span>
</p><p> </p><p>
  <span>"Morning it is, then," Katara nodded. That would be plenty of time to get Zuko's strength back up enough for flight. Or at least enough to cause minimal strain on his weakened state.</span>
</p><p> </p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Thank you all again so much for your kindness. ;w; I know I haven't been very frequent with my updates, but I'm hoping things will slow down eventually. &lt;3</p>
        </blockquote><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This was originally going to be a one-shot, but that never goes that way. Now I need to choose: recovery or escalation. I think I know which direction ya'll will want me to go and which way I'm likely to go with this. I can't resist. Anyway, hope this was enjoyable and please let me know your thoughts so far.</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>